


И свет преградит твой путь

by Jem_Miller



Series: свет и грозы [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Superpowers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Маги не будут полностью в безопасности, пока люди не перестанут их бояться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> бета – Riisa.

На улице было совершенно тихо и пусто. В третьем часу ночи, когда большинство нормальных людей уже спали, глупо ожидать чего-то другого, но тишина всегда очень давила на Бэкхёна, и он предпочитал отгораживаться от неё громкой музыкой в наушниках. Достаточно громкой, чтобы чувствовать себя чуть ли не нарушителем спокойствия.

В целом вечер прошёл неплохо — концерт, на который он ходил, оказался весьма хорошим, Бэкхён там зарядился и позитивом, и боевым настроем. В последние годы подобных взбадривающих групп становилось всё меньше. Большинство исполнителей черпали энергию из зрителей, а не делились с ними своей.

Некстати вспомнилась их с Чанёлем детская мечта на двоих — стать музыкантами. Всемирно признанными артистами, которые знают, как зажечь публику, сделать её счастливее и ярче.

Бэкхён улыбнулся воспоминаниям и сразу нахмурился — фонарь перед ним начал мигать. Можно было бы объяснить это чем-то очевидным, вроде перегоревшей лампочки, если бы следом за одним фонарём это не перекинулось и на все ближайшие.

Телефон пискнул короткой трелью уведомления. Входящее сообщение с неизвестного номера гласило всего одно слово: «Попался».

Рука с телефоном дёрнулась, а по спине вверх к затылку пополз холодок. Бэкхён выругался и взволнованно оглянулся — только охотников за головами ему сейчас не хватало.

Свет за спиной погас, что было самым красноречивым предупреждением из всех возможных, и Бэкхён сделал единственное, что ему оставалось, — он побежал.

Без какого-либо источника света он был абсолютно бессилен, а все фонари и огни в домах за его спиной отключались один за другим, позволяя темноте подбираться всё ближе.

Он не ожидал столкнуться с преследованием сейчас, а потому растерялся и петлял по улочкам, полагаясь исключительно на интуицию и везение. Которые его подвели — в результате своего забега Бэкхён оказался перед запертыми высокими воротами. Он обернулся, вжался спиной в прутья металлической решётки и постарался успокоиться. Что было сложно, потому что перед ним оставался один-единственный работающий фонарь, а из темноты уже доносилось мерзкое хихиканье.

Бэкхён на миг прикрыл глаза и немного выровнял дыхание. 

Вокруг него, за миг до того, как фонарь погас, появились огоньки света. Слабые, подрагивающие, словно вот-вот пропадут.

Какая же бесполезная способность, в очередной раз подумал он.

— Я всё-таки не ошибся, — охотник, показавшийся из тени, самодовольно улыбнулся. Бэкхён слабо качнул головой, и огоньки стремительно полетели его сторону, но не смогли причинить никакого вреда. Они не успели набрать достаточно силы, чтобы ослепить или обжечь.

Охотник рассмеялся в голос, и Бэкхён раздосадовано цыкнул — надо было что-то придумать до того, тот решит использовать арбалет в своих руках по назначению. Бэкхёну хватило одного мимолётного взгляда на него, чтобы опознать последнюю модель, фотографии которой висели на стене кабинета Чанёля. И если всё, что он слышал, на самом деле правда, то у него не будет и шанса скрыться от выпущенного болта.

Его всегда удивляли две вещи: откуда у подпольной организации убийц столько денег для изготовления оружия, и чем думают те редкие маги, которые в силах что-либо заговорить и заговаривают именно оружие для уничтожения магов.

Он сжал зубы.

Охотник неожиданно пошатнулся и посмотрел на своё плечо, откуда торчала маленькая стремительно пустеющая ампула. Он моргнул, перевёл расфокусированный взгляд на Бэкхёна, попытался вскинуть арбалет, но не смог его удержать. И сам упал на асфальт следом.

Бэкхён повернулся влево, откуда доносилось загнанное дыхание, и с облегчением улыбнулся. На крыше невысокого здания, сразу около ворот, стоял Чанёль со специальным пистолетом в вытянутой руке.

Иногда Бэкхён был невероятно рад, что снотворное, которое использовали сотрудники Министерства по делам магов, срабатывало почти мгновенно. 

Чанёль выглядел запыхавшимся и взволнованным. Казалось, из дома он выбегал впопыхах — шарф был кое-как намотан вокруг шеи, большая часть его свисала набок, едва ли не касаясь кедов, а слишком тонкое для прохладного вечера пальто даже не было застёгнуто. 

— Ты очень вовремя, — Бэкхён мягко улыбнулся. Огоньки света неспешно подплыли к Чанёлю, заботливо показывая ему, как будет безопаснее спуститься. Временами Чанёль был настолько неловок в своих движениях, что то и дело набивал шишки. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он споткнулся и упал с крыши.

К тому же, Бэкхёну и так было неловко от того, что Чанёль снова пришёл на выручку.

— Перехватил сообщение городским службам, — рассеянно сказал Чанёль, подходя к лежащему охотнику. — Он свет начал выключать с самых окраин. Проверял работу своего вируса, видимо. Еле удалось вычислить место, где ловушка должна была захлопнуться.

Чанёль нахмурился, обыскал карманы охотника, достал из них телефон и начал сосредоточенно что-то пролистывать. Такой профессиональный и погружённый в работу Чанёль до сих пор казался Бэкхёну чужим и непривычным. Но он не жаловался.

Сложно жаловаться, когда единственное, что спасает тебя от верной смерти — твой лучший друг.

Телефон в руках Чанёля завибрировал, и в домах вокруг начал постепенно загораться свет. Бэкхён облегчённо выдохнул — в такой обстановке он чувствовал себя куда увереннее.

— Бэкхён, пойдём? — окликнул его Чанёль, возвращая имущество охотника обратно на место. — Дежурная двойка должна будет подъехать через несколько минут.

Бэкхён кивнул. 

Он до сих пор был благодарен, что Чанёль никогда не заставлял его оставаться до приезда сотрудников Министерства по делам магов, разговор с которыми непременно привёл бы к регистрации в Системе.

Бэкхён всё ещё считал Систему слишком опасной.

***

— Опять? — Кёнсу раздражённо закатил глаза. Бэкхён в ответ только подмигнул, помахал ему рукой и забежал в лифт. Кёнсу каждый день изображал недовольство, повторял, что Бэкхён пользуется своим служебным положением и заглядывает в их Министерство без толку.

Но неизменно пропускал его.

На самом деле Кёнсу — Бэкхён знал наверняка — ворчал исключительно для вида. Тяжелой способности — владельца с тяжёлым характером. 

Ставить мага с силой, как у Кёнсу, на защите министерства вообще было не самой плохой идеей. Возможно, лучшей из всех, с которыми сталкивался Бэкхён.

Но как раз в этом министерстве магов работало в разы больше, чем где-либо ещё.

В конце концов, Бэкхён не мог не согласиться, именно здесь к ним относились лояльнее всего.

Лифт услужливо пискнул, сообщая о прибытии на шестнадцатый этаж. Бэкхён сам себе скорчил насмешливую рожицу в зеркале и повернулся к выходу.

Он ожидал, что Чанёль будет привычно сидеть за столом, разбирая важные бумаги, наигранно закатит глаза над очередной шуткой Бэкхёна, а потом Чунмён едва ли не пинками погонит их обоих на обед, пока они не разнесли весь отдел.

Он оказался неправ.

Чанёль стоял, расслабленно засунув руки в карманы, о чём-то говорил с Чунмёном и каким-то незнакомым Бэкхёну юношей. Юноша был стройным, ростом с Чанёля, казался серьёзным и отстранённым. А сам Чанёль смотрел на него и тепло улыбался.

Этот взгляд Бэкхён знал отлично. За столько лет дружбы и соседства, он успел повидать все стадии влюблённости Чанёля. И заинтересованность мог узнать с первой же секунды.

— Бэкхён-хён, — Чанёль приветливо махнул ему рукой, и Бэкхён подошёл ближе, лишний раз убедившись в своей теории. Чанёль называл его хёном, исключительно когда волновался. И сам того не замечал.

— Знакомься, Сехун, это Бён Бэкхён из Министерства Культуры, с которыми мы тесно сотрудничаем, — сказал Чунмён, обращаясь к новичку.

— Рад знакомству, — вежливо поклонился Сехун, и Бэкхён вопросительно посмотрел на Чунмёна, ожидая продолжения.

— Хён, это О Сехун, мой новый напарник, — вместо него жизнерадостно сообщил Чанёль. Он выглядел _ярким_. Казалось, что ему по силам даже затмить солнце. И Бэкхён очень хотел это прокомментировать, но Чунмён успел его перебить.

— Идите уже, пожалуйста, обедать, — сказал он тоном, которым обычно родители взывают к благоразумию детей. 

И за годы знакомства с ним Бэкхён успел уяснить, что в подобные моменты с ним лучше не спорить. Чанёль, тоже наученный опытом, поспешно поклонился, бросил короткое «пойдём, хён» и устремился к лифту.

Бэкхён дождался, пока двери закроются, и посмотрел на Чанёля, ногой отбивающего ритм очередной новомодной песни. 

— Ты назвал меня хёном, — обыденно сказал Бэкхён. — Трижды. Поздравляю с падением.

Чанёль застонал в ответ на это и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Кончики его ушей отчётливо горели красным.

***

Он на самом-то деле был многим обязан Чанёлю, немалая часть проблем которого возникала именно из-за того, что Бэкхён не доверял Системе. Бэкхён, конечно, знал, что это помогает быстрее вычислить преступников из числа магов. Знал, что это работает и наоборот — с помощью данных Системы правительство могло обеспечить наиболее подходящие способностям условия для работы и жизни. Но он понимал, что на деле всё не так просто. И с каждым днём убеждался в этом всё больше.

Работая в Министерстве культуры, он понял две вещи: всё дело в самих людях, и нет ничего, что нельзя было взломать. 

Сервера Министерства культуры падали всякий раз, когда «Организация Охотников на Ведьм» (и менее оригинальное название, на взгляд Бэкхёна, придумать было просто нельзя) решала запустить в официальные новостные ленты свои ролики, агитирующие выслеживать, сдавать или убивать магов. 

Бэкхён понимал, что рано или поздно Организация найдёт подход и к Системе, завладеет её данными и отправится уничтожать всех, до кого дотянется. Даже тот факт, что Министерство по делам магов регулярно ловило кого-то из числа охотников, не делал ситуацию лучше — их всё равно оставалось пугающе много. Не говоря уже о том, что однажды во главе страны мог оказаться трус, страшащийся всего _необъяснимого_ , и тогда бы он тоже мог решить, что маги опасны. Вся неприязнь исходила из зависти и страха. И маги не будут полностью в безопасности, пока люди не перестанут их бояться. Бэкхён понимал это и старался обезопасить себя, старательно делая всё, чтобы и дальше оставаться незарегистрированным. 

Что было довольно проблематично, ведь для этого нужны были два условия: не использовать свою силу на работе и не влезать в неприятности.

Первое ему удавалось, в основном из-за чувства ответственности перед Чунмёном, который несколько лет назад помог ему устроиться на работу, не раскрывая наличие силы. В личном деле Бэкхёна, подписанным и заверенным Министерством по делам магов, значилось, что он не владеет особыми способностями, и Бэкхён искренне не хотел создавать Чунмёну лишние проблемы, которые бы непременно возникли, узнай кто-то, что Чунмён воспользовался старыми знакомствами ради такого заключения комиссии.

Но со вторым пунктом у Бэкхёна были постоянные проблемы. Ему так и не удалось понять, как охотникам за головами удавалось узнать, кто является магом, а кто — нет, несмотря на то, что сталкиваться с ними ему приходилось очень часто.

Иногда ему удавалось заметить их прежде, чем они успевали атаковать, и тогда Бэкхён просто сбегал. Иногда для побега приходилось сначала ослепить их ярким светом. Иногда он даже звонил в Министерство, чтобы сообщить, где последний раз видел охотников, и уходил до прихода дежурных сотрудников. 

А иногда он был на волоске от гибели, и тогда его спасало только появление Чанёля.

У Чанёля словно был внутренний радар, который каждый раз оповещал, что Бён Бэкхён нашёл новые приключения на свою голову. Иначе Бэкхён просто не понимал, как Чанёлю удаётся снова и снова появляться в самый нужный момент.

Но проблема была в том, что Бэкхён прекрасно знал, что так не может продолжаться вечно, и однажды Чанёль не сможет его защитить. 

И это «однажды» наступило на третий день после назначения Сехуна, когда Чанёль сообщил, что из-за расследования ему придётся на неделю уехать в соседний город, а значит, Бэкхёну нужно справляться со всем самостоятельно.

Бэкхён думал, что это всего-навсего неделя дня, и хотя бы семь дней он сможет прожить спокойно.

Но ошибался.

***

Он заметил неладное сразу следующим вечером, когда вышел с работы. Мужчина, до этого сидевший с газетой на скамье перед Министерством Культуры, встал и пошёл следом, стоило ему только увидеть Бэкхёна. Он старательно делал вид, что просто прогуливается по улице, даже периодически посматривал по сторонам, но Бэкхён уже не первый раз сталкивался с охотниками, и его было этим не провести. У него давно появилась своего рода интуиция, которая била тревогу после первого же взгляда на охотника, как бы он ни пытался замаскироваться. Только это ничего не меняло, и его сила по-прежнему не годилась для того, чтобы дать отпор.

Он петлял по улицам, выбирая только людные места: охотники не были настолько безрассудны, чтоб нападать в открытую при свидетелях — большинство людей уже свыклись с существованием магов, а часть и вовсе старалась помогать им.

Но это определённо был не лучший день в его жизни, потому что в спешке он свернул не в тот поворот, пробежал по узкой улочке и вскоре оказался на небольшой и совершенно пустой площади.

Всё складывалось не самым лучшим образом — место было незнакомым, и Бэкхён понятия не имел, в какую сторону стоит свернуть, чтобы не загнать себя в тупик. Просторное место хотя бы давало больше возможностей, чтобы уйти из-под атаки, и Бэкхён искренне надеялся, что он сможет ненадолго ослепить охотника и сбежать тем же путём, каким пришёл. Шансов, правда, было не так много — если преследователь был в курсе его силы, а охотники обычно знали о способностях тех, на кого охотятся целенаправленно, то врасплох Бэкхён его уже не застигнет.

Он сконцентрировался, чтобы вызвать самый яркий свет, который только может.

Но стоило только охотнику выйти на площадь, как в его арбалет ударила молния, и он ошарашенно выронил своё оружие. Бэкхён просто не мог не воспользоваться этим и неуклюже оглушил его своей сумкой для ноутбука.

Он внимательно осмотрелся — молния не могла взяться из ниоткуда среди ясного дня, — но единственным, что он заметил, был светлый пиджак, быстро пропавший в тени арки на открытой крыше библиотеки.

У всех его спасителей, видимо, была какая-то нездоровая любовь к крышам.

***

Третий день «спокойной недели» оказался немногим лучше. Бэкхён думал, что нет ничего лучше и безопаснее для отдыха, чем поход в клуб, где всегда полно людей, да и что там вообще могли забыть охотники за головами? Но он снова заблуждался.

В том, что миловидная блондинка, уже полчаса не сводившая с него глаз, является охотницей, а не тайной воздыхательницей, он даже не сомневался. Если в чём-то его интуиция и была всегда права, так это в определении охотников. Девушка, видимо, прекрасно знала, кем он является — у неё был взгляд хищника, который уверен, что добыча уже никуда не денется, и теперь просто поджидает своего часа. Бэкхён прекрасно понимал, что в безопасности он, исключительно пока находится в клубе. Но если решит отправиться домой, то, скорее всего, охотница пойдёт следом. На улице уже было немноголюдно, значит, затеряться в толпе ему бы не удалось.

Но и сидеть на месте вечно он тоже не мог.

Бэкхён задумчиво посмотрел в сторону чёрного хода. Возможно, ему бы удалось сбежать, если бы девушка переключила своё внимание.

И, возможно, иногда везло даже ему. Потому что именно в этот момент к охотнице подошёл парень и предложил потанцевать. 

Её ответа Бэкхён ждал с нетерпением — вот он, идеальный шанс, чтобы тихо сбежать, не ввязываясь ни в какое подобие сражения. Девушка внимательно посмотрела на спросившего, словно оценивая его, мило улыбнулась и подала ему руку.

Как непрофессионально. Но для Бэкхёна это было только к лучшему.

Впрочем, его удача иссякла очень быстро — как только он прошёл через танцпол к чёрному ходу, то обнаружил, что тот закрыт на массивный замок, открыть который у Бэкхёна, с его-то нулевыми способностями к взлому, не получилось. Он сдавленно выругался и подскочил, когда услышал за спиной вежливое покашливание.

— Можешь уже уходить через нормальный выход, — легко засмеялся тот самый юноша, который буквально несколько минут назад звал охотницу на танец.

Бэкхён покачал головой, пытаясь придумать наиболее правдоподобную причину, по которой он не мог этого сделать. Но в голову, как назло, лезла только всякая ерунда, вроде поджидающих на улице навязчивых поклонниц.

Парень обворожительно улыбнулся, демонстрируя по-кошачьи загнутые вверх уголки губ, и, глядя на это, было сложно удержаться от ответной улыбки. Хоть у Бэкхёна она и вышла немного неловкой.

— Ту девушку уже задержала охрана клуба, не нужно было носить своё оружие в сумочке, — сообщил парень, пряча руки в карманы. — Так что можешь идти к главному выходу. Если, конечно, не хочешь и дальше осваивать искусство вскрытия замков. 

Он ушёл обратно в зал прежде, чем растерявшийся Бэкхён успел сказать что-то в ответ.

***

Бэкхён крутил в руке телефон, растерянно выбирая между стоящими на полке чипсами с разным вкусом, когда услышал, как девушка-кассир взвизгнула. Он повернулся и увидел, как она поспешно выбежала на улицу, напуганная, очевидно, стоящим на входе в магазин мужчиной с арбалетом наперевес.

Среагировал Бэкхён мгновенно, сразу же скользнув за стеллаж. Конечно, стоящие на нём упаковки еды быстрого приготовления сложно было назвать нормальной защитой, но это всё же лучше, чем ничего.

— Ты попался, мальчик, — скрипучим голосом сказал охотник. — Тебе удалось отправить под стражу обоих моих сокомандников, но со мной твои фокусы не пройдут.

— Вообще-то, лично я никого никуда не отправлял, — устало выдохнул Бэкхён в ответ. По крайней мере, теперь он точно знал, что причина всех покушений на него за последние две недели кроется в том, что охотники (эти, по крайней мере) работали в команде и, следовательно, делились информацией между собой. Нужно было рассказать об этом Чанёлю.

Арбалетный болт вонзился в пачку хлопьев возле его головы, следом посыпались другие коробки, и Бэкхён быстро отодвинулся подальше от опустевших полок.

— Надеешься скрыться? — в голосе охотника отчётливо была слышна насмешка. — Этот магазин не настолько велик, чтобы прятаться вечно. 

Это Бэкхён отлично понимал и сам. Он прикинул, каковы его шансы выжить до приезда дежурной двойки, если он прямо сейчас попытается связаться с Министерством. Результат не обнадёживал.

Он услышал непонятное потрескивание, а следом — громкий крик. Бэкхён осторожно выглянул из-за своего укрытия и увидел, что арбалет охотника, медленно сгорая, валяется на полу, в то время как его владелец спешно пятится назад, пытаясь увернуться от бьющих молний. Что совершенно не помогло ему избежать столкновения со стеллажом.

— Не представляю, как ты смог дожить до этого момента, — раздался смутно знакомый голос. Бэкхён повернул голову ко входу, где стоял тот парень из клуба.

— Я уже сообщил в Министерство о том, что здесь находится один из охотников, — он осуждающе посмотрел на придавленного стеллажом к полу мужчину, а потом перевёл взгляд на Бэкхёна и тепло улыбнулся. — Не хочешь прогуляться?

***

Чондэ, чьё имя Бэкхён успел узнать сразу же, стоило им только выйти из магазина, легко толкнул дверь и, изобразив поклон, предложил ему войти. Бэкхён фыркнул, в очередной раз посмотрел на вывеску «Querencia» с нарисованным на ней чёрным котом и зашёл в помещение.

У него всё ещё не было никакой гарантии, что Чондэ на самом деле не играет на стороне охотников и это всё — не хорошо спланированная ловушка, так что вести себя настолько беспечно было довольно безрассудно с его стороны. Но безрассудство всегда было вторым именем Бэкхёна.

«Querencia» оказалась кофейней, с потолка которой падал снег, исчезавший прежде, чем успевал достигнуть столиков.

— Здесь всегда снежно, если у Минсок-хёна хорошее настроение, — улыбнулся Чондэ. — А оно чаще всего именно такое.

— Заказ Наин-нуны, — громко крикнул бариста. Мимо Бэкхёна грациозно прошествовала пушистая рыжая лисица, обратилась в девушку прямо перед стойкой и пошла обратно уже в человеческом облике, на ходу пытаясь поправить воротник своего пальто.

У окна какие-то школьники, явно с помощью телекинеза, бросали друг в друга скомканными салфетками, а чуть дальше парень с книжкой крутил пальцем в воздухе, и ложка в его чашке перемешивала чай, повторяя его движения.

Девушка слева сосредоточенно заставляла кофе, парящий прямо в воздухе, принимать разные формы, а у старушки через столик рисунки оживали и принимались носиться по кофейне, едва только она успевала оторвать карандаш от бумаги.

Из второго, дальнего зала доносились смех, рычание и песни. Было очень уютно, людно и совершенно нереально. Было похоже на сказку, на самую смелую мечту, где маги могли жить, не скрываясь, и Бэкхён восторженно оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь запомнить всё. В месте, вроде этого, хотелось жить.

— Заведение открыто с восьми до десяти каждый день, без выходных, — сообщил Чондэ, вероятно, угадывая ход его мыслей. Он смотрел на Бэкхёна с интересом и лёгкой улыбкой на губах.

Бэкхён улыбнулся в ответ и сразу же посерьёзнел. 

— А это не опасно? Если охотники набредут сюда? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Видишь того бариста? — Чондэ махнул рукой в сторону парня за кофейной машиной. — Это Тао, он может останавливать время. Пока что ненадолго, к сожалению. Но этого точно хватит, чтобы все успели скрыться. А в другую смену здесь бывает Чонин, и он мгновенно телепортируется. Ещё есть Тэмин, и он…

— Но если что-то пойдёт не так? — нетерпеливо перебил его Бэкхён. Полагаться исключительно на способности казалось ему не самым надёжным решением.

— Посмотри на дверь. 

Бэкхён послушно обернулся. Над дверью висело две деревянные пластины — одна в виде устрашающего лица с огнём в глазах и торчащими из головы рогами, а на второй был изображён украшенный белой краской дракон.

— Талисманы. Видишь вон ту, рогатую? Это что-то вроде маскирующих чар. Маг видит кофейню и может с лёгкостью сюда зайти. А вот простой человек не увидит ничего интересного — какой-нибудь жилой дом, стройку, магазин бесполезной ерунды или пустой участок земли. На что фантазии хватит.

— Похоже на сказку, — удивлённо сказал Бэкхён, — или на фантастические книги.

Вживую с подобными амулетами он сталкивался впервые. Он, конечно, неоднократно слышал об их гипотетическом существовании, но прежде встречался с ними только во всяких компьютерных играх. 

— Разве вся наша жизнь не напоминает фантастику? — Чондэ рассмеялся.

— А дракон рядом с ним? Тоже маскирует?

— Я не наблюдал лично, но если верить Исин-хёну, то он начинает рычать и выпускать дым при приближении опасности.

— Исин-хён? — растерянно переспросил Бэкхён, пытаясь представить себе это зрелище.

— Врач, маг-целитель, партнёр Минсок-хёна, — Чондэ пожал плечами. — Эти обереги он привёз из Китая. Не хочу даже знать, где именно он их взял и во сколько они ему обошлись.

Бэкхён глубокомысленно покивал. Удивляться сил уже не было.

Чондэ успел пару раз приветливо помахать разным магам, когда из подсобки навстречу к ним вышел ещё один парень. И Бэкхёну хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять — почувствовать — именно этот невысокий юноша с уютной и согревающей улыбкой и есть тот самый Минсок-хён.

— Чондэ-я, — просиял он и как-то очень тепло и по-отечески обнял Чондэ. Затем повернулся к нему: 

— Ким Минсок, — он пожал руку Бэкхёну и обаятельно улыбнулся, демонстрируя белые зубы. — Я владелец этого заведения. Добро пожаловать.

***

— У тебя ужасно радостный голос, я кладу трубку, — сказал Чанёль тем же вечером, и Бэкхён был готов поспорить, что он сейчас закатывает глаза.

На самом деле, Бэкхён очень хотел рассказать ему о кофейне, в которой никто не боялся быть собой. О падающих с потолка снежинках. О том, что, по словам Тао, если баловаться с остановкой времени во время приготовления кофе, то у него портится вкус, и обо всём остальном, что он успел увидеть и услышать за один короткий вечер.

Но он прекрасно знал, что подобные темы совершенно не годятся для телефонных разговоров. Поэтому вместо этого рассказал о напавшем охотнике и о том, что не все, видимо, работали поодиночке. 

Чанёль на это негромко выругался — такой поворот событий, конечно, многое объяснял и позволял Министерству изменить стратегию по поимке охотников. Но одновременно это всё усложняло.

Бэкхён неуверенно улыбнулся. Ему хотелось как-то поднять настроение Чанёлю, и единственным выходом, который он видел, была болтовня о всякой ерунде.

До возвращения Чанёля оставалось два дня, а потом он сможет в красках рассказать про кофейню Минсока. Он был уверен, что Чанёль оценит это заведение.

***

Но через два дня стало не до этого.

Бэкхён только прошёл через вращающуюся дверь и потянулся за своим пропуском, чем бы вызвал очередной сеанс ворчания Кёнсу, когда увидел в холле тех людей, которых точно не ожидал увидеть в Министерстве по делам магов. 

Возле дивана стоял Чондэ, теребил края своего светлого пиджака и говорил что-то сидящему на диване парню. Тот выглядел ненамного старше самого Чондэ, но явно был растерян и взволнован. Бэкхён бы даже сказал, что он казался опустошённым.

— Чондэ? — негромко окликнул Бэкхён, неловко улыбаясь. Его не покидало предчувствие чего-то ужасного.

Чондэ вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Уголки его губ были, как всегда, приподняты вверх, но улыбки не было. Он выглядел собранным, серьёзным и опасным. 

Чондэ был грозовым небом.

— Нужна помощь, — без предисловий начал он. — На Минсок-хёна напали.

***

— Хён, ты можешь вычислить, где он был в последний раз? — спросил Чанёль в телефонную трубку, постукивая ручкой по бумаге с заявлением о нападении. Сехун обречённо выдохнул, забрал заявление прежде, чем Чанёль успел бы как-то его испортить неловким движением, и взглядом велел ему успокоиться и вести себя профессионально.

По словам спутника Чондэ — который оказался небезызвестным Исин-хёном, — Минсок шёл на работу, как обычно разговаривая с ним по телефону. Но потом в какой-то момент Исин услышал грохот от, очевидно, упавшего телефона, скрежет металла по льду и самодовольное «теперь не уйдёшь». 

И Бэкхён не мог не согласиться, что это всё было похоже на нападение очередного охотника за головами. А значит, итог, скорее всего, был неутешительным. 

— Спасибо, Крис-хён, — сказал Чанёль, ручкой записывая адрес на ладони, а затем махнул рукой, говоря им идти за ним. — Мы уже выдвигаемся. 

***

Дорога прошла в полнейшей тишине. Чанёль сосредоточился на вождении, Сехун в принципе был немногословен, а Чондэ и Исин были одинаково напряжены и взволнованы. Последних Бэкхён мог понять — он сам ужасно боялся, что по вычисленному Крисом адресу они найдут лишь безжизненное тело.

Он знал Минсока всего ничего — пару дней, — но уже успел понять, что тот был замечательным и добрым человеком. Мироздание было очень несправедливо, раз подкинуло встречу с охотниками именно ему.

Но стоило им прибыть на нужное место, как Бэкхён вообще перестал что-либо понимать в происходящем. Ситуация явно не была обычной.

Типичные признаки присутствия охотников были на месте — пара дешёвых (по большей части бесполезных) амулетов, путающих путь, застрявшие в стенах (Минсок, видимо, сумел уклониться) болты для арбалетов. Но не было Минсока. И это сбивало с толку. Охотники не уводят с собой ещё живых магов, как и не уносят тела мёртвых. Они просто атакуют, убивают, скрываются, конец истории.

Сехун нахмурился, переглянулся с Чанёлем и, получив одобрительный кивок, встал посреди улицы. Он глубоко вдохнул и ветер закружился вокруг него, будто формируясь в торнадо. А потом всё прекратилось, ветер резко прекратил своё вращение, и Сехун озадаченно посмотрел на свою левую руку.

— Подул северный ветер, принёс снежинки, — сказал он вслух и сразу же объяснил: — Следы силы Минсока ведут к северу отсюда.

— Можешь определить, куда именно? — спросил Чанёль. Бэкхён тоже посмотрел на Сехуна в ожидании ответа и увидел, как тот нервно прикусил губу и быстро переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Не уверен, что смогу указать правильно, — наконец сказал Сехун с явным разочарованием в голосе. — След слишком слабый. Как будто у него силы исчезали на ходу. Чем дальше, тем слабее.

— Попробуй, сколько сможешь? — вмешался в разговор Чондэ. — Это лучше, чем просто ждать или в панике обыскивать весь город. 

— Я позвоню Чунмён-хёну, — согласно кивнул Чанёль, — чтобы он прислал кого-то помочь нам, когда Сехун уже окажется бессильным.

***

Но сил Сехуна на удивление хватило. Идти пришлось довольно недолго — чем бы ни руководствовался похититель, он явно не собирался тащить Минсока далеко. Когда след привёл их к старой и обшарпанной больнице, Бэкхён даже не удивился. Он уже привык, что почти все охотники мыслят ужасающе стереотипно.

Он покосился на своих спутников. Демонстрировать свои способности лишний раз всё ещё не хотелось, но ситуация явно была не той, где следовало думать только о себе. Он вдохнул, сконцентрировался, и вокруг него медленно появились огоньки, которые он послал вперёд, чтобы осветить путь. Чондэ сбоку восхищённо присвистнул, и Бэкхён поймал себя на самодовольной улыбке.

В некоторых палатах было абсолютно пусто. Некоторые были полностью заставлены коробками. Некоторые были слишком чистыми для такого обветшалого здания, и казалось, что в них вот-вот должны были заселить кого-то.

А потом Бэкхён толкнул дверь, и Исин сразу же рванул вперед, первым завидев лежавшего на кровати Минсока. Бэкхён ни разу до этого не видел вживую целителя, а тем более — за работой, но не мог не признать, что это выглядело завораживающе. Перламутровое сияние срывалось с кончиков пальцев Исина и устремлялось к Минсоку, окутывая его, словно одеялом.

Минсок открыл глаза, и Чондэ ринулся к нему, а Бэкхён с удивлением понял, что сам всё это время задерживал дыхание.

— Давно охотники сменили тактику и стали похищать магов? — негромко спросил Чанёль.

— Времена меняются. Видимо, интересы и приоритеты Организации меняются тоже, — Сехун недовольно поджал губы.

Вдалеке послышались шаги вместе со звуком переключаемого рубильника, потом в коридоре замигал свет, и Бэкхён поспешно щёлкнул пальцами, веля шарам света исчезнуть оттуда. Краем глаза он успел уловить момент, когда Чанёль и Сехун синхронно достали свои пистолеты. Какой-то человек в медицинском халате неспешно вошёл в палату, насвистывая мотив прилипчивой попсовой мелодии, и замер, увидев в ней кучу людей. Бэкхён даже среагировать не успел, как Исин развернулся и с нечитаемым лицом резко махнул рукой вверх. Толстые и крепкие на вид лозы с громким треском пробились сквозь плитку в полу и обвили незадачливого посетителя. 

Бэкхён сглотнул. Все те люди, которые говорили, что целители — совершенно мирные и спокойные люди, явно глубоко заблуждались.

— Исин-а, — тихо позвал Минсок. — Моя сила меня не слушается.

Бэкхён повернулся и с непониманием посмотрел на него.

***

— Точно всё в порядке? — Чанёль растерянно теребил края свисающего с плеч пледа. — Позвонишь, если что-то изменится? Спасибо, хён, хорошего вечера. Передай Минсок-хёну, чтобы он поправлялся быстрее.

— Ну что там? — взволнованно спросил Бэкхён, стоило только Чанёлю повесить трубку. Чондэ, только задремавший на его плече, посмотрел на него с осуждением.

— К Минсок-хёну возвращается сила, понемножку. По крайней мере, сделать из своего чая глыбу льда он уже смог, — Чанёль неуверенно улыбнулся, и Бэкхён облегчённо выдохнул.

— Это всё равно слишком странно, — поделился мнением Сехун, возвращаясь из кухни с чашкой кофе. — И похищение, и пропажа силы.

Изначально Бэкхён просто решил перенести нервное потрясение как обычно — с пиццей, бессмысленными марафонами фильмов, и в компании Чанёля. В какой момент к ним присоединились ещё и Чондэ с Сехуном — он не помнил. Но против не был. Чондэ, переживавший за Минсока, который был ему как старший брат, и Сехун, внезапно оказавшийся вовсе не таким холодным и равнодушным, каким показался на первый взгляд, точно не были плохой компанией.

— Лухан-хён ещё не прислал результаты анализа крови Минсок-хёна? — спросил Чондэ, а Бэкхён ободряюще взъерошил ему волосы. Находиться рядом Чондэ было уютно, а ещё ему очень шла улыбка. Настолько, что Бэкхён был готов делать всевозможные глупости, чтобы поднять его настроение.

Чанёль покачал головой.

— Есть кое-что, что меня смущает, — поделился Сехун.

Бэкхёна тоже много чего смущало. Само обсуждение, например. С одной стороны — да, он был заинтересованной стороной, поскольку знаком и с самим Минсоком, и с Чондэ, который подал заявление о нападении (на пару с Исином, конечно, но неважно). Да, он принимал участие в поисках Минсока. Плюс он был лучшим другом, практически семьёй для Чанёля, у которого не было от него никаких тайн, и плевать Чанёль хотел на все правила Министерства, которые твердили о секретности, неразглашении информации и прочем. Но то, что Сехун спокойно это воспринимал и тоже обсуждал при нём работу, удивляло Бэкхёна. В конце концов, они с Сехуном были не особо дружны.

Всё же первое впечатление и истинное лицо явно друг другу не соответствовали. Но не то чтобы Бэкхён жаловался.

— Что не так? — вместо этого спросил он.

Сехун замешкался, неопределённо повёл плечами, а потом выдал единственное слово:

— Запах.

Бэкхён переглянулся с Чондэ, в глазах которого было точно такое же недоумение. А Чанёль протянул глубокомысленное «ааа» и понимающе кивнул.

Сехун растерянно обвёл пальцем ободок чашки с чаем.

— Ветер. Я острее чувствую запахи из-за него. И запах в том здании, где мы нашли Минсока, был каким-то ужасающе знакомым. Но я не могу вспомнить, откуда.

— А описать ты сможешь? — спросил Бэкхён прежде, чем успел подумать, и Чондэ рядом отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

Бэкхён прикусил язык — и правда, как будто описание бы чем-то им помогло. Если Сехун в обычной жизни уже сталкивался с этим запахом, это не значит, что остальные тоже чувствовали его. В конце концов, он может быть тонким и неуловимым для простого, не связанного с ветром, человека.

— Но ты же сможешь узнать его, если почувствуешь снова? — обнадёженно спросил Чондэ.

Сехун кивнул.

***

— Чон Хёну, — негромко сказал Чанёль, когда Бэкхён зашёл, чтобы забрать их с Сехуном на обед. С того момента, как Сехун пообещал сообщить, если узнает запах, прошло несколько дней. На протяжении которых Бэкхён искренне надеялся, что тот, попавший под дурное влияние Чанёля, не ходит по всему Министерству, постоянно используя свою силу, чтобы узнать нужную информацию.

— Что Чон Хёну? — растерянно переспросил Бэкхён, пытаясь понять, к чему Чанёль упомянул начальника отдела по расследованию магических правонарушений.

— Запах исходит из его кабинета, — объяснил Сехун. — И от него самого, очень сильный.

— Это то самое вещество, которое вкололи Минсок-хёну, — добавил Чанёль. — Оно блокирует способности.

Бэкхён уставился на них обоих с ужасом. Только таких новостей и не хватало. Мало было просто охотников, так теперь у них ещё была возможность заблокировать силу, что автоматически лишало магов какой-либо защиты. 

— Мы хотим проверить ту больницу ещё раз, — сказал Чанёль. — Чон Хёну вполне мог воспользоваться положением и помещать провести полноценный обыск, тогда этот блокиратор ещё мог остаться там. Нужно забрать всё.

— И дать пару образцов Лухан-хёну, было бы неплохо, если бы он смог создать какой-нибудь антидот, — неуверенно предложил Сехун.

Бэкхён был не из тех, кто бросает друзей. И он совершенно не мог усидеть на месте, если речь заходила об очередном поиске приключений на свою голову.

— Когда вы хотите пойти? — улыбнулся он.

***

— Соваться сюда в одиночку было не лучшей идеей, — в десятый раз повторил Бэкхён, обнаружив в очередном помещении ампулы с тем самым пахучим веществом.

— Да ладно тебе, Бэкхён, — крикнул Чондэ с другого конца коридора. — По крайней мере, мы не зря пришли.

Чондэ, в общем-то, изначально вообще не должно было быть с ними. Но Бэкхён неожиданно решил, что им срочно нужен маг, который может постоять за себя с помощью способностей, и позвонил ему. На самом деле, это всё было оправданием, и он просто не хотел признаваться, что, по какой-то непонятной ему причине, в присутствии Чондэ он чувствует себя в безопасности, и ему кажется, что всё непременно закончится хорошо.

— Я позвонил Чунмён-хёну, — сказал Сехун, возвращаясь к ним на этаж. — Всё равно мы сами не унесём это всё в лаборатории Министерства. 

Чондэ повернулся, широко улыбаясь, чтобы ответить на это каким-то, несомненно, ехидным комментарием, но тут на его лице мелькнула тень страха, и он вскинул руку, призывая молнию.

Она угодила прямо в арбалет невесть откуда показавшегося охотника, но тот уже успел выпустить тонкую иглу в Сехуна.

Бэкхён, стоявший рядом с ним, успел услышать сдавленное «блокиратор» и тихую ругань, прежде чем Сехун выхватил свой пистолет и повернулся к лестнице.

Охотник был не один: около двух десятков его товарищей зашли в коридор, отрезая путь к отступлению. Двадцать человек против четырёх — это не самый лучший расклад, и Бэкхён понятия не имел, что им можно сделать, чтобы спастись.

В попытке придумать выход из ситуации он упустил момент, когда один их охотников выбил пистолет из рук Чанёля и быстро ударил его прикладом арбалета. Бэкхён с ужасом смотрел, как Сехун подхватил того, не давая упасть. Именно в эту секунду его собственное плечо пронзило уколом, от которого по руке мгновенно начал распространяться холод, и Бэкхён понял, что тоже столкнулся с блокиратором. Он поморщился. Его силы, конечно, и так приносили мало пользы, но теперь вся надежда была исключительно на Чондэ. И на скорейшее появление Чунмёна с другими сотрудниками.

Оттеснив их ближе к противоположной стене, охотники выпрямились по стойке «смирно».

— Я смотрю, у нас тут незваные гости, — раздался знакомый голос. Чон Хёну, потирая руки, вышел из-за спин охотников.

***

— Какие любопытные дети, — Хёну досадливо цокнул языком, подходя ближе. Бэкхён рефлекторно дёрнулся назад, врезаясь спиной в стену, и попытался придумать хоть какой-то план спасения. Он всё слабее и слабее чувствовал свою силу, и от этого его не покидало ощущение пустоты.

Чондэ вскинул руку и сделал шаг вперед, прикрывая его собой. Бэкхён сжал зубы — в Чондэ выстрелили позднее, так что он ещё мог использовать свои способности. Но они были не в лучшем состоянии, вот-вот грозясь исчезнуть, и поэтому он не был серьёзным препятствием для Хёну и его соратников. Никто из них не был.

— Вы с напарником могли серьёзно подпортить мои планы, — Хёну осуждающе покачал головой, посмотрев на стоявшего возле Чондэ Сехуна. — Ты оказался куда смышлёнее, чем я от тебя ожидал, мальчик. Или твоя сила оказалась полезнее, чем я думал.

Сехун негромко высказал себе под нос всё, что он думает по поводу дурацких обращений от лицемерного начальства левых отделов. 

Стрела, пролетевшая в сантиметре от его лица, предупредительно вонзилась в стену. Выпустивший её охотник осклабился, посмотрев на Сехуна, и Бэкхён готов был поспорить, что такое кровожадное выражение лица не предвещает ничего хорошего.

— Осторожнее со словами, — Хёну самодовольно наклонил голову, хищным взглядом окидывая Сехуна. — Мои друзья довольно нетерпимы к оскорблениям.

Бэкхёну показалось, что после этих слов Сехун бы мог плюнуть на здравый смысл и полезть в драку, задетый подобным отношением, если бы не был так сосредоточен на поддерживании Чанёля. Который как раз негромко застонал и пошатнулся, из-за чего Сехун дёрнулся и усилил хватку, не давая ему упасть. Чанёль растерянно осмотрелся и нахмурился, как только заметил Хёну.

— Ты уже очнулся, Чанёль? — Хёну изобразил подобие поклона. — Разреши выразить свой восторг. Вычислить того, кто много лет скрывался в самом сердце Министерства, по одному только запаху — это так похвально. Как жаль, что ты не сможешь получить за это повышение. Ведь вы все останетесь здесь.

Чанёль шумно выдохнул, склонив голову. Хёну рассмеялся в голос, похлопал по плечу ближайшего охотника, совершенно не чувствуя приближающуюся бурю. Но Бэкхён, в отличие от него, прекрасно знал две вещи: Пак Чанёль не умеет сдаваться, и он непременно сделает всё, чтобы не подвести тех, кто ему доверился.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, отходя от Сехуна, медленно поднял голову, и Бэкхён почувствовал, что с его сердца свалилась как минимум скала.

В глазах Чанёля плясали оранжевые языки пламени. _Наконец-то_.

***

— Как ты мог не рассказывать правду своему хёну? — Чунмён старательно пытался изобразить обиду, но всё равно сорвался на смех и ободряюще потрепал Чанёля по волосам. Тот сидел, неловко улыбась, и теребил свой пропуск с зачёркнутой строчкой об отсутствии способностей, где почерком Чунмёна было написано «огонь». А над этой надписью Сехун лично приписал слово «чёртов», и это уже напоминало какой-то детский сад. 

Последние несколько часов были одними из самых насыщенных в жизни Бэкхёна. О том, что Чанёль обладает силой, он знал с самого первого дня пробуждения оной — когда спустя три месяца после начала работы в Министерстве Чанёль чуть не поджёг свою квартиру. О том, что свою силу Чанёль научился отлично контролировать, он тоже знал. Но никогда не мог понять, почему тот постоянно сдерживает себя, продолжая делать вид, что не обладает никакими способностями. Он всегда говорил, что сила — это его козырь для особого случая, и Бэкхён не мог представить, что должно было случиться, чтобы Чанёль наконец перестал скрываться.

Оказалось, нужны всего лишь опасность и бессилие окружающих.

Чанёль сжёг всё, что только мог, — огонь прошёлся по палатам, уничтожая коробки, в которых, по словам Лухана, находились ингредиенты для блокираторов силы. Это было к лучшему, оставалось только надеяться, что у Хёну не осталось никакого рецепта, иначе он мог начать всё заново.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — тихо сказал Чондэ, несильно толкая его локтём. Бэкхён пожал плечами в ответ. Не думать было сложно. Он не понимал, в чём был смысл для одного мага участвовать в уничтожении других. Он не понимал, зачем незнакомый маг, появившийся словно ниоткуда, помог Хёну сбежать до прихода Чунмёна с подкреплением, банально проходя вместе с ним сквозь стены.

С точки зрения Бэкхёна, это было неправильно и совершенно нелогично. Он вздохнул.

Волнение, не дававшее ему покоя с того момента, как он понял, кто был их противником всё это время, медленно пошло на спад. И всё, в чём он теперь нуждался — это спокойствие и уют. Бэкхён поднял руку, несильно сжал шею Чондэ и прижался лбом к его груди. Чондэ в ответ легко приобнял его и невесомо поцеловал в макушку. 

— Во-первых, вы тут не одни находитесь, — осуждающим тоном начал Чунмён, и Бэкхён почувствовал, что краснеет, но потом посмотрел на Чунмёна, и увидел, что тот улыбался. — А во-вторых, мне кажется, из вас четверых вышла бы отличная команда. Не хотите поработать у нас? Я готов написать вам по рекомендации.


End file.
